


Hanging out with George Weasley

by SummerMoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Ginny is bi, Hogwarts, M/M, Partying, Reader Insert, Smoking, Teen Relationship, The Burrow, Weed, Yule Ball (Harry Potter), maybe some smut if you want it, probably eventual smut, sexuality experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerMoons/pseuds/SummerMoons
Summary: At first I titled this as 'The Yule Ball with George Weasley' but then I made the preface wayyyyy too long so I can no longer call it that. There's no real summary for this it's just two teens falling in love.Explanation: Instead of starting Hogwarts at 11 years old in year one, I changed it so that you start year 1 at 13. So in 4th year (when this story takes place) you'd be 16.The other change I made us that instead of the twins being 2 years older than the trio (and you) they're only 1 year older. I did this because there is a mature aspect to their relationship and I didn't want that to be between a 14 year old and a 16 year old (not that there's anything wrong with that I just didn't feel like it was right for this story).I'll be posting weekly as best I can, I might miss a few weeks but I have a reminder set so hopefully you'll be seeing a new chapter every Sunday!
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Hermione Granger, George Wealsey/Reader, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Lavender Brown
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you identify as anything other than female and want to have this story catered to you leave me a comment letting me know and I can try to rework it based on your pronouns. You can also submit a request for your gender with a specific character and I'll try my best to get around to it.
> 
> For anyone using interactivefics I'll list all the things you'll need to replace  
> ºY/n (your name)  
> ºL/n (last name)  
> ºY/h (your height)  
> ºAlso I'm really sorry to the girls in the itty bitty tiddy committee but since I am basing y/n off myself in ways I do mention her having C-cups so feel free to change it either with Interactive fics or just in your mind (if you have a nice caboose change it to that)  
> ºyour eyes are described as warm so if you have blue/green/grey you can use another adjective for temperature.

Chapter I  
Y/n POV: 

“Y/n on we’re gonna be late!” Hermione yelled.

“Coming!” I replied, taking one last look in the mirror. It wasn’t the best I’d ever looked, but I was comfy. I admired the way my black jeans hugged my curves and exposed skin on my thighs and knees. The fitted look of the jeans complemented the bagginess of the grey crew neck I had on; it had written on the front “Hogwarts” in embroidered maroon text. My hair was thrown back into a ponytail with some small pieces falling out in the front.

I ran down downstairs with my knapsack slung over one shoulder and my purse in the opposite hand. We were late.

“Sorry, sorry, I know we’re late. I just needed to make sure I had grabbed everything.” 

Looking over at my red trunk I mentally went over my packing list one more time and came to the conclusion that I had in fact packed everything I would need.

“It’s fine, we need to leave now though.” Hermione, like me, hated being late.

“Calm down ‘Mione, the Weasley’s don’t have anywhere to be, I’m sure they won’t mind us being a few minutes late.” Harry was the voice of reason. 

“I know that, I just don’t want to seem rude by disregarding what we agreed to.” Hermione huffed. She was stressed, Hermione had always been a worrier.

Hermione, Harry and I had spent the first month of our summer here at my family home until the Weasley’s offered for us to come spend the remainder of our summer there. Obviously we agreed vehemently and started packing immediately.

Now we stood, luggage in hand, ready to go.

“Alright let’s be smart about this,” Hermione began, “each of us will step into the fireplace with all of our luggage. Once handed the floo powder, say the words loudly and clearly ‘the burrow’ and drop the powder. As soon as you enter the burrow you will have 15 seconds to get out of the fireplace with all your luggage before the next person arrives. Harry will go first, I’ll go second, and Y/n you can go last to give you some extra time to say goodbye to your parents. Is everyone clear?”

“Perfectly,” said Harry  
“Crystal,” I replied.

“All right Harry, step in.” Hermione grabbed the pot of floo powder while instructing him.

After giving my parents a hug, and thanking them profusely, Harry grabbed all his luggage and entered the fireplace. He looked nervous after his last encounter with floo powder but swept away all of it and calmly, loudly, clearly spoke, “the burrow!” And with a flash of green flame, was gone.

Hermione proceeded, giving a similar thank you to my parents, and like a pro, vanished in the flames.

Before I stepped in I took a moment to thank my parents for everything; for letting my friends stay with us, for letting me stay at the burrow, and for giving me a generous amount of spending money.

My family comes from quite the interesting line of witches and wizards. Our family started out pure-blood, but then there were a couple half-bloods married in, as well as some muggle-borns. I don’t like using the terms “pure-blood” and “muggle-born” because truth be told, magical people are magical no matter whether you came from a long line of magic, or your magic started with you. 

Anyway my parents are both Healers at St. Mungos and make a handsome amount of money. While we have money, my parents instilled manners in me from a very young age, and taught me to be grateful for more than just material things, but value moments and experiences. 

“Honey, have an amazing fourth year! We love you so much, have fun, stay safe, and please do thank Molly and Arthur.” Mum and dad both pulled me into a hug and I felt mum place a kiss on my forehead.

“I will, I promise. I love you guys!” And with that I vanished in the flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II  
Y/n’s POV:

I opened my eyes, which I only just realized I had squeezed shut, to see Hermione, Harry, and all the Weasley's (including Bill and Charlie) standing in front of me, smiles of anticipation on all their faces. 

“Oh Y/n dear you look lovely! I have missed you!” Mrs. Weasley smiled with tears brimming in her eyes.

“Oh Mrs. Weasley, thank you for letting us stay here! I couldn’t bear another day without seeing your smiling face!” I squeezed her tightly in a hug while I spoke.

“Y/n you have to see the limited edition Krum poster I got!” Ron enthused as he embraced me in a warm hug.

“As soon as I get settled in Ron, I’d love to.”

“Well since no one else is gonna say it I will; Blimey Y/n you have changed! I swear a month ago you were a small child and now you practically look my age!” Bill looked me over shocked.

“Yeah, I reckon you do look a lot different from when I last saw you” Charlie agreed.

“Well maybe your old age has made your eyes bad” I replied teasing them.

It’s true that I had...developed a bit since the summer started. I don’t know why it happened so drastically, but the small amount I had changed at the end of the school year was amplified tenfold over the last month. My body and my face shape took on that of a young adult rather than the child I was when I left school.

I watched as the twins exchanged a surprised and amused look.

“Well that truly hurt Y/n, I can’t believe you could say that to me” Bill faked hurt. Charlie just laughed.

At this point Percy stepped forward and extended his hand.

“Y/n it is lovely to have you in our home, I hope you will enjoy your stay. I have always enjoyed your company.” 

I shook it vigorously and mocked a tone of talking to someone important. Percy was nice enough, he was just always trying to be something he’s not.

“Yes Percy, an honor to stay in your family home, I do hope to find time for some educational discussions during my stay.”

The rest of the family stifled laughs while Percy looked proud of himself and fondly at you.

Ginny pushed her brother out of the way and wrapped me in a bone crushing hug, simultaneously receiving a begrudging stare from Percy.

“Y/n I can’t believe you’re finally here! We’re gonna have the best summer ever!!” Ginny pulled me close again in another hug but this time she whispered in my ear that later she would tell me about all the shit we were gonna get into over these next couple of months.

I made a mental note to find time to sneak off with Gin.

Lastly the twins turned to me and in unison said “Y/n!” Fred continued “Good to see you,” George added “as always.”

I looked between them and smiled

“Good to see you boys” and added a wink.

“Wicked” they harmonized.


	3. Chapter 3

Y/n’s POV:

Mrs. Weasley instructed Ginny to take Hermione and I up to her room to get settled in. We walked upstairs to see Ginny’s room had been magically extended, and 2 extra twin beds and end tables were arranged in a triangle. One bed was on the far wall with a window above it overlooking the front yard (where the willow tree is, my favorite spot for reading), another was on the wall facing toward the inside of the house, and the third was on the wall facing the side yard. They were all made with pastel sheets; yellow for Ginny, blue for Hermione, and pink for me. My bed was the one below the window facing the front yard, Ginny’s was across from mine on the wall facing the inside of the house, and ‘Mione faced the side yard.

After unpacking we headed downstairs where everyone was seated in the living room laughing and joking about something Ron had said. He was beet red, looking rather embarrassed.

I walked in and sat in the closest available seat, the one next to Bill.

“What are we laughing at?”

“Ron just asked what ‘C-cups’ meant.”

“Why did that even come up?”

Bill faltered for a second then quickly recovered.

“Charlie and Fred were talking about the Holyhead Harpies.”

“Damn I didn’t know those girls were so busty, usually girls who play sports don’t have large chests.”

“Yeah, you’d never know they played quidditch if they weren’t in their uniforms.”

After that, the conversation shifted from a large group of laughter, to small groups chatting.

Bill and Charlie started talking to me about how I’m doing in school and whether I know what I want to do when I’m done. I told them all about my classes and how I’m getting all O’s (outstanding) and how I plan to go to school to be a healer like my parents. They questioned whether I was doing it to make my parents happy or if I’m doing it to make me happy. I explained to them that ever since I was little I wanted to help people and whenever people were sick I would try to take care of them. They thought it was cute that I had been like that as a child and asked to see pictures someday.

“I swear there is a picture of me in tiny scrubs with bandages in my pockets and a bottle of gummy vitamins in my hands!”

“I want proof!” Bill was smiling open-mouthed in shock and amusement. 

“You know I can see it, I think you would be an excellent healer. You’re calm, gentle, funny, know how to ease tension, and you’re wicked smart!” Charlie had spoken up after being lost in thought for a while.

This comment made me blush slightly. I didn’t know Charlie knew me enough to draw conclusions like that. We often talked and whatnot but I always assumed he talked to me out of obligation, the way you talk to a 5-year-old.

“You really think?” I was slightly embarrassed.

“Yeah, I do.” Charlie was smiling brightly.

I wouldn’t ever tell anyone but in that moment I felt like snogging Charlie on the spot. Damn hormones!


	4. Chapter 4

George’s POV:

When Y/n popped into the fireplace I was speechless. The girl I’d known for 4 years was now a young woman.

She still stood at Y/h, but she had filled out. She had developed the body of a woman and her face had matured a lot. Wait why am I thinking about her body? That’s weird, I shouldn’t think of her like that, should I? She’s my little brother’s best friend, I shouldn’t think like that.

Everyone was greeting her with hugs and “I missed you”’s until Bill spoke up. He mentioned how she looked so much different from when he last saw her. Good, I wasn’t the only one who noticed then.

Soon it came our turn to greet her.

Together we smiled at her “Y/n!” Fred continued “Good to see you,” I added “as always.”

She looked between us and smiled

“Good to see you boys” and added a wink.

Luckily she turned away right after that, or she would’ve seen a crimson blush creep up my cheeks.

“Wicked” Fred said at the same time as me.

Mum told Ginny to take the girls upstairs and I watched Y/n as she walked away. As soon as she was out of earshot Bill started up.

“How old is she again?”

“The same age as us, you twat” Ron replied motioning toward himself and Harry.

“Again, how old is she?” Bill was being snarky.

“Bloody hell I’m your brother and you don’t even know how old I am?”

“Just answer the bloody question!”

“16, we’re all 16.” Ron was red with frustration and maybe a hint of anger?

I had an inkling as to why Bill was asking but I didn’t want to assume.

“Is 5 years a big age difference?” Charlie spoke up still looking at where the girls disappeared.

“Merlin you guys are not seriously trying to date her?!” Ron was red again but this time I think it was more embarrassment than anger. Any moron with eyes could see she was beautiful.

“Bill you’re 23, charlie you’re 21, and Percy just no, ok?” Harry spoke up for the first time in the conversation.

“Age aside, what do you think? C-cups?” Bill questioned waggling his brows in a suggestive manner.

Charlie nodded dreamily.

“What are you on about? C-cups?” Ron was confused.

I got red but laughed with everyone else. Just then Y/n and the girls came downstairs. Y/n sat down next to Bill and I felt a twinge of jealousy. No stop it George, you barely know this girl; stop acting like your brothers.

Y/n and Bill started talking but I couldn’t hear what about until I heard Y/n say:

“I didn’t know those girls were so busty.”

I wonder how Bill lied his way out of that one?

I watched her as Bill and Charlie asked her about school and her plans after it. She was so sincere when she was answering their questions. I couldn’t help but admire the way talking about her future made her eyebrows furrow. 

As I was watching her lips move, I felt a blunt object jab into my ribs; Fred’s elbow.

“Oi brother, what’s all that about?” Fred imitated George’s face with wide eyes looking at Y/n.

“Nothing, I was just listening.”

“Sure, listening to her tits maybe.” Fred smirked and let out a quiet chuckle.

Now it was my turn to jab an elbow into some ribs.

Fred sucked in a sharp breath but left it at that, he didn’t make any more comments about Y/n.


	5. Chapter 5

George’s POV:

As we all sat awake downstairs enjoying each other's company, Fred and Ginny shared a look, and she winked. Fred stood up and said “All right, anyone not prepared to take some risks and get wasted leave now, because we’re playing truth or drink!”

Mum and dad had long gone asleep and with the silencing charm they placed on their room it’s not like they would hear us, so I said, “I’m in.”

Y/n leaned back propping herself up with both hands behind her and said, “fuck it, I’m in.”

I was excited now.

Ginny, Bill, Charlie, Harry, Ron, and finally Hermione all agreed too.

We played with a bottle and whoever spun the bottle got to ask the person it landed on a question. The question was meant to be personal or dirty so that the person wouldn’t want to answer it. If the person doesn’t answer the question they have to take a shot.

Ginny started, she spun the bottle and it landed on Hermione.

“Who would you kiss if you had to kiss someone in this room right now?”

Hermione blushed so red I thought she may have been on fire. After a second of hesitation she threw back a shot.

“Oh come on that was tame!” Ginny complained.

Moving on, Hermione spun and it landed on Bill.

“When did you lose your virginity?”

Hermione blushed but maintained eye contact and giggled a little, the alcohol taking effect; she was a LIGHTWEIGHT, plus it was firewhiskey which was that much more of a confidence booster.

“13.”

Everyone gaped at him except me, Fred, and Y/n; we were unfazed.

Bill spun and it landed on Y/n. Uh oh.

“Are you a virgin?”

Everyone looked at her, she blushed lightly but said in a steady and sure voice, “yes” then spun the bottle.

I watched as it spun and started to slow until it stopped on me. I was nervous but I didn’t let it show. I didn’t want to reveal anything embarrassing, but I also didn’t want to be secretive; that’s no fun.

“Who was your first kiss?”

I drank.

“Come on I gave you an easy one! I was being nice!” She looked exasperated.

I smiled and winked at her. I didn’t tell her because truth be told it wasn’t a great story and I didn’t want to admit the only reason I kissed the girl was because I got roped into playing a round of suck and blow (a party game where you pass something like a credit card from mouth to mouth without using your hands)

She smiled at me and shook her head slowly.

I spun and by luck it just so happened to land on her.

“Since it’s such an ‘easy one’ why don’t you tell us who your first kiss was?” I smirked feeling clever.

“Oliver Wood. We were partying after a quidditch match and I was a little drunk, he was flirting with me so I kissed him.” She leaned back on her hands and smirked at me with a look that screamed ‘in your face.’

Everyone but Hermione and Ginny looked at her with eyebrows to their hairlines, myself included. I had to admit I felt a twinge of jealousy and regret that I didn’t tell my story.

Ron admitted he was a virgin (which we all already knew, it was still fun to see him blush though), Harry downed a shot after being asked how often he masturbates, Fred described in vivid detail one of his wet dreams, Charlie described his ideal type (which sounded awfully like Y/n), and Ginny said of anyone in Hogwarts the person she wanted to kiss most was Y/n. They giggled playfully but I suspect there’s a bit of truth in that statement. Of course that was only 1 of the 2 people, we all knew she had a huge crush on Harry.

Many shots were taken and everyone was laughing and having fun. We all moved on from truth or drink and it ended up just us laughing and telling stories. While Charlie was talking about the time he walked in on Oliver Wood having sex I noticed Y/n sneak off into the kitchen and I decided to do the same.

When I got in there she was already busy getting herself a glass of water, a piece of toast, and 2 muggle medicines called “Advil.” I made a small noise which startled her and she jumped. It was really cute. Wait no-

“I’m sorry,” I apologized, “what are you doing?”

“Oh I’m just fixing myself a little hangover prep.” she was slurring ever so slightly.

“Mind fixing me up one?” I was sober more or less but I wanted an excuse to hang out with her longer.

“Sure thing, wanna split a banana?” She winked at me.

I laughed “sure you don’t want the whole thing?” 

“Oh believe me I do, but sharing is caring and there’s only one left.”

I really liked this banter we had going on.

“Well then by all means, let's share; but just the tip.” I looked at her innocently.

This joke was apparently too much for her tipsy self to handle because she burst out laughing and actually ended up sitting on the floor crying from laughter. I liked the feeling that making her laugh gave me.

“Help...me...up” she managed to get out between laughs.

She reached her hands out and I grabbed them gently in mine. It was such a simple touch yet I had butterflies in my stomach and I suddenly felt like kissing her. I shoved down the thought. No, not here or now, not her. While this is what I told myself I still felt a blush creep up into my cheeks.

She had gotten the laughter under control and thanked me, then handed me a glass of water, two of these “Advil,” and a piece of dry toast. So caring, she would make a good Healer.

“Thank you,” I said softly looking into her eyes. Warm, deep, mysterious, curious.

“You’re welcome” her voice was small and her eyes found the floor. Was she embarrassed?

“Are you eating with me or are you going back to the party?” I didn’t want to ask but I wanted to know; please don’t leave me.

“Why I’m eating with you of course! How could I leave a friend in his hour of need?” She looked at me, making her eyes innocent and doe like. 

That word friend stuck out to me. I liked it, I wanted to consider us friends, but I also think I wanted more than that…

“A true healer at heart” I say gently teasingly.

“Watch it or you’re gonna need a real healer” she threatened.

“Ooh a threat!”

She didn’t say anything, just took a bite of toast and stared me down.

I stared back until she started laughing, at which point I did too.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAaaahhhhh!!! It's always so exciting as a writer to comments, especially when they're nice; as a gift to everyone who's been liking it so far, I've decided to post 2 more chapters. I know I said I'd update weekly but you guys are getting me excited and I can't take the anticipation!

Y/n POV:

A week had passed since the night of truth or drink and we were all still recovering from either embarrassment, or flashbacks to the hangover that followed. 

The boys and Ginny were spending their days playing quidditch in the backyard while Hermione and I kept score and occupied the cheering section. I noticed the way Harry was more gentle with Ginny than the others; I had a feeling it had nothing to do with gender, and more to do with a dilation of the pupils, and a rush of dopamine and serotonin.

My eyes kept flicking back to George. After our little hangout in the kitchen I wanted to get to know him more, I liked hanging out with him. Every once in a while he would have a bludger coming right for him and every time I tensed, hand tightening on my wand in case I needed to intervene, but every time he would take a big swing and hit it toward one of his brothers on the opposite team. I admired how skilled he was and how strong he must be in order to hit those things so hard.

As I watched him hit the bludger away, he looked over at me and winked, then flew to the other end of the pitch. I blushed at the attention and looked away shyly.

The game ended and I went over to check on any small injuries that may have occurred during the game. Ginny had a nasty bruise on her shoulder from ramming into Charlie which was already turning purple, Charlie had a large scratch on his calf that he said he would “live with,” and George had a cut on his lip after catching an elbow from Bill (accidentally). 

The only person who needed tending to was George so I took him inside where the first aid kit I had packed was sitting in my trunk.

I led him upstairs and told him to sit down on my bed where I then started cleaning and bandaging his cut. Molly could have probably taken care of it with magic but it was best to deal with these things without her bustling about and lecturing all of us on the dangers of quidditch for the thousandth time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always if you have any suggestions of things you want to see/have happen, please do let me know!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People, I absolutely love this chapter, I think it's so cute and I hope it gives you butterflies!

George’s POV:

During the quidditch match I got a bit roughed up, which is to be expected, especially while playing with my brothers. Y/n was in the stands which, I’ll admit, is what caused half those injuries. They were small bruises and a couple scratches; the most serious injury was a deep cut in my lip.

Initially I was just going to stick some superglue in it and move on but Y/n insisted that I let her clean it and properly bandage it.

She led me off the pitch and upstairs to the girls room. I looked around wondering which bed was hers; I knew Ginny’s was the one with yellow sheets but I wasn’t sure which bed was Hermione’s or Y/n’s.

“Sit down” Y/n pointed to the bed with the pink sheets. I noticed her trunk, stowed neatly next to her end table, was red and had brown accents; I thought it was fitting for her.

I sat down on the neatly made bed and the smell of her perfume and shampoo wafted up to my nose, it was wonderful and for some reason gave me butterflies in my stomach. She had a distinct scent I don’t think I’d smelled anywhere else. It was a mix of sweet, with a deepness that was sultry, it was gently floral but not in a powdery way, and felt nostalgic though nothing I could pinpoint; it was beautiful. 

I was admiring her scent while she was busy rummaging in her trunk getting out a first aid kit.

“All right I’m gonna start by cleaning it with alcohol on a cotton swab, it’s gonna sting so grab me if you need.” She was looking at me with a gentle concern and spoke softly. The evening sun was streaming in the window and made her eyes glow with even more warmth than normal.

“Honestly, do you think I’m a baby? You saw me out there, I can take the pain.” I wanted to make her smile.

She looked at me with a smirk then said, “if you say so…”

Mission accomplished, so pretty.

She stood in front of me, grabbed my chin with a soft touch, giving me butterflies; and with focus in her eyes and a small smile lingering on her lips, started to dab at the cut.

Immediately I sucked in a sharp breath and reached out to grab her without thinking. My hands found her waist and she paused what she was doing.

“Are you alright? I told you it would hurt.” she looked smug.

“I’m fine, I just wasn’t expecting it” I said slightly embarrassed.

I realized my hands were on her waist but she didn’t seem to mind and I didn’t want to move them.

“I’m sorry but I have to keep going, I’ll try to go as quick as I can.” Despite the pain she was being amazingly gentle, if it weren’t for the sting of the alcohol and my hands on her waist, I wouldn’t even know she was there.

“Alright that part is over, I'm going to use a swab with water to wash the alcohol off your lip so you don’t ingest it, but then I’ll put on some butterfly closures, and you’ll be done!” 

I dropped my hands from her waist reluctantly as she turned to grab the cotton swab with water.

Just as I thought, without the pain of the alcohol, her touch was so light it was barely there. I watched her eyes the whole time she was working on my wound. She was so focused and so delicate. Her eyes were even more amazing up close, I could see into the very depth of her soul while looking into them. My eyes drifted to her lips, a dusty pink color with a tone of red; they were parted slightly inviting a kiss to be pressed to them. Then there was her collar bone, Merlin was it pretty! It perfectly framed her shoulders and came to a dip right in the middle creating the perfect oval to lead your eyes up her neck. Her entire body structure was amazing to look at, she was magnificent.

She grabbed these “butterfly closures” as she called them, and gently placed them over the cut in two places to keep it closed so it would heal nicely.

“All right, now I’d like to check this once a day for the next week to keep an eye on it but then after that I’m trusting you to keep it clean and change your bandages.” she said looking at me like a doctor would look at a child they were taking care of. It felt strange, I kind of liked that she was so serious about her work, but at the same time I’d like to not have her think of me as a child.

“A little credit here! You are talking to the guy who gets roughed up much worse than this during the school year quidditch games.” I said trying to redeem myself.

“Ah yes, but see madam Pomfrey can heal you overnight, this is going to take time and I know what you like to do in your free time.” She retorted.

I watched her for a second as she carefully put everything away, then I did something unexpected for the both of us; I gave her a hug.

At first, she was stiff when I embraced her, but she quickly softened in my arms and reciprocated the hug. She smelled even better this close, she fit in my arms too perfectly, she was warm but her hands were cold as she placed them on my back to return the hug. 

While I wanted to stay that way forever, I pulled away before it became weird. 

“Thank you Y/n.” 

“You’re welcome George.” She was smiling and blushing.

Feeling a little awkward just standing there I made a suggestion.

“Shall we go downstairs?”

“Yeah, I’m sure they want to hear all about your terrible wound” she said faking drama.

I laughed and offered for her to go ahead of me.

“A gentleman I see.” 

“What can I say, I aim to please.”

“I’m sure you do.”

I wasn’t sure what exactly she meant by that, which sent my mind in a bit of a spiral. It’s good we were downstairs by now or things could’ve gotten weird if I hadn’t responded.

Everyone turned in our direction and it almost felt like we were walking in on something we weren’t supposed to hear.

“Well brother let’s see the cut! Y/n if you messed with my brother's face I might have to destroy you” Fred joked.

“I did excellent work on him thank you very much!”

“It’s true, although she did try to kill me with this evil liquid that burned so badly I thought I might pass out the second it touched me, I might need you to yell at her for me.” I was going along with the joke.

Y/n gaped at me. I just shot her a smirk.

“Well now I don’t know how I feel about this Y/n. On the one hand, I appreciate you giving my brother what he deserves, on the other I feel like it was a missed opportunity for me to torture him.” This took a turn of events I wasn’t expecting.

“Would it help if I replayed the scene for you Freddy?”

That stung. I didn’t like her having a nickname for Fred, even if it was what a lot of people called him.

“Most definitely.” Fred spoke with a devilish grin, “and don’t leave out any of the details darling.”

That was a knife in the chest. Darling?? I was afraid the hurt was showing on my face so I made up an excuse to leave.

“Oh I don’t need to be here for this one, I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.” I was trying to make it sound lighthearted but anyone who looked at me could tell I wasn’t quite right. It seemed like Fred was going to try to stop me before he caught sight of my look and decided against it.

I chose the kitchen because I knew I could still hear from there. There were parts I hoped she would leave out, like the fact that I grabbed her waist, the hug, and I certainly hoped she hadn’t caught me staring at her.

She retold the story in a completely different way than it happened, for which I was more than grateful, I would have to talk to her about that later and thank her.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry the first few chapters of this story are really short so I'll likely be posting 2 chapters at a time.


End file.
